Hold On
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Tom Kaulitz et Regan sont meilleurs-amis, secrètement amoureux, quand enfin Tom trouve assez de courage pour lui demander de l'épouser, Regan prend une décision. Tom sera t-il capable de la faire changer d'avis et sauver son premier amour ?


**Disclaimer : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. J'ai traduit l'écrit de HydeeV - l'original est en anglais. C'est un récit qui m'a touchée, m'a fait pleurer, je veux le partager avec les lecteurs qui ne maitrisent pas la langue de Shakespeare. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Les yeux de la ville comptent les larmes qui coulent chacune issue d'une promesse de tout ce que vous n'avez jamais trouvé.<p>

Regan se trouvait sur le balcon de son appartement au dix-huitième étage. Elle sentait l'air frais de l'hiver frapper sa peau albâtre, blanche comme sa chemise de nuit qui tournoyait dans la brise. Des flocons de neige tombaient en cascade vers sur les rues de ce qui était une splendide nuit d'hiver. L'hiver était sa saison préférée. Elle grimpa sur la balustrade et s'y assit, posant un regard sur le monde au-dessous d'elle.

Les voitures lui semblaient minuscules et les gens lui apparaissaient comme des fourmis. Une famille de quatre personnes se tenait la main, bravant le froid hivernal. Un jeune couple marchait ensemble, le garçons embrassant occasionnellement la joue de la jeune fille.

Elle ne pu retenir un sourire.

Personne ne remarqua la jeune fille qui célébrait son vingtième anniversaire, assise sur la balustrade de son balcon. Elle avait verrouiller toutes les portes de son appartement avant de s'installer là. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Elle sentit une étrange vague de calme et de bonheur, teintée de solitude, l'enveloper.

Les antidépresseurs réduisaient sa douleur.

Mais quelque part, au fond d'elle, la douleur demeurait, restait déterminée à détruire ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Elle voulait anéantir la douleur.

Elle voulait l'arrêtée. Juste… la détruire comme cela la détruisait elle.

Elle voulait l'entraînée dans son cercueil où elle se trouverait seule dans l'obscurité.

Le monde était mieux sans elle.

Elle se leva et ferma les yeux.

Tom se sentait étrangement jovial ce soir là. Il avait passé un excellent moment en tournée, mais mais maintenant il était de retour en Allemagne, près à décompresser, à récupérer et bien sûr à s'amuser un peu.

Il allait rendre visite à sa meilleure amie.

Mais ce n'était pas une visite anodine. Après quinze ans d'amitié il avait rassemblé assez de courage pour poser LA question. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il avait aussi remarqué que Regan semblait plus heureuse ces derniers jour. Elle avait refuser de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas avant ça et Tom ne voulait pas fouiner. En dépit d'être meilleurs amis depuis plus d'une décennie, elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer sur l'épaule de Tom malgré les dernières années qui avaient étés particulièrement difficiles pour elle.

Il entra dans une boulangerie dans le bâtiment située en face de son appartement. Regan adorait leurs adorables petits muffins au glaçage rose. Secrètement Tom les adoraient aussi. Même si il ne l'avait jamais admis. Il acheta une douzaine de pâtisseries et paya. Il ne sait pas ce qui l'avait forcé à lever les yeux sur son immeuble, c'est là qu'il la vit.

Keith Stober était amoureux de Regan.

Même après le désastre de leur premier rendez-vous, quand il avait essayé d'apposer sa marque sur elle en public, ce qui lui avait aboutit à Regan hurlant des jurons à son égard et le frappant avec force au visage, il aurait juré que sa pommette c'était brisée.

Il avait toujours été amoureux de l'exotique Allemande-Italienne. Son engouement pour elle avait empiré lorsqu'elle s'était mise à l'ignorer.

Son coeur appartenait à un homme et à un seul homme.

Keith avait pour habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il était beau, blond, athlétique et son père était le plus riche de la ville. Toutes les filles craquaient pour lui. Toutes les filles excepté une petite brune appelée Regan.

Pendant rois longs mois à il avait regardé Regan s'amuser, boire dans les pubs, réussir ses examens et voyager dans divers pays étranger pour rejoindre ses célèbres meilleurs amis, les jumeaux Kaulitz, Bill et Tom.

Fondamentalement son coeur brûlait du fait qu'elle ne regrette pas de l'avoir rejette.

En voyant des photos d'elle sortant avec Bill et Tom lui avait donné envie de l'étrangler ! Il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de Bill, il n'était pas vraiment un concurrent pour Keith, mais il haïssait ce Tom.

La manière dont Regan et Tom se regardaient le rendait malade. Ils se donnaient même des surnoms tels que Tommi et Ray.

Idiots.

Il savait par quel moyen la faire réaliser ce qu'elle manquait et lui faire ressentir autant de douleur qu'il n'en ressentait.

Il décida d'écrire une lettre à Regan et d'avaler un flacon de somnifère avec de la bière.

Il s'était recorvillé sur son lit et avait placé l'enveloppe contenant la lettre près de lui.

Cette nuit là l'actuelle petite-amie de Keith (on pouvait facilement deviner en quoi elle l'intéressait), âgée de dix-sept ans, Madelyn, avait découvrit le flacon de pilule vide dans sa main froide et moite.

Elle appela une ambulance, faisant tomber son portable huit fois en composant le numéros, mais lorsque l'ambulance était arrivée il était trop tard.

Keith était partit et ne reviendrait jamais.

Les prostituées de la ville avaient perdus un client.

Le pire dans la disparition de Keith était le fait qu'il ait laissé derrière lui l'enfant que portait Madelyn orphelin.

Regan avait pleuré quand on lui avait remit la lettre.

"Ma mort est de ta faute" criait la dernière ligne.

Et elle le cru.

Vivant dans une petite ville, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et tout le monde savait pour Keith et Regan.

Ils croyaient aussi que Regan avait mené Keith à commettre son suicide. Quelqu'un devait être blâmé pour la décision de Keith et cette personne était Regan Cesario.

Les gens critiquaient son apparence et sa personnalité comme si elle avait Keith et obligé à se suicider. Ils avaient inscrit le mot "assassin" sur sa voiture en rouge.

Il la faisait souffrir d'être en vie.

Enfin elle avait obtenu une bourse pour étudier à la prestigieuse université de Francfort.

Elle pensait qu'en disant au revoir à celle ville de misère elle avait dit au revoir à sa culpabilité et son chagrin.

Mais tout comme elle avait eu tord à propos de son rôle dans la mort de Keith, elle avait eu tord de penser pour laisser derrière elle sa culpabilité et sa tristesse.

C'était toujours là, occupant son esprit fragile. La tourmentant sans relâche chaque jour qui passait et chaque fois qu'elle pompait de l'air dans ses poumons.

Tom paniqua et de sombre pensées brouillèrent son esprit.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il couru jusqu'à son immeuble.

L'ascenseur était trop lent, il gravit les escaliers en courant, priant pour que Dieu sauve sa meilleure amie, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

En ce moment désespéré il devint en quelque sorte religieux.

Il parvint à l'étage, son coeur battant à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique menaçant de s'arrêté si il était soumit à une activité plus vigoureuse.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Il jura à voix haute, jurons perçus par les oreilles d'une bande de gamin passant près de lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de censurer ses mots. De toute manière les gamins apprendraient ce que 'putain' signifiait d'ici peu.

Il frappa et percuta la porte avec toute la force qu'il possédait.

Les voisins de la jeune fille le fixait, chacun se demandant si il devait appeler la police.

Finalement la porte céda.

Il fit une prière silencieuse et accouru jusqu'au balcon.

La porte coulissante était fermée.

Regan se tenait sur le balcon.

Elle pouvait sentir dans ses veines que Tom viendrait la sauver.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être sauvée.

Ses lèvres dessinaient un sourire qui ressemblait presque à une grimace.

Tom ouvrit la porte coulissante avec les mains tremblantes et sauta sur le balcon, fier de s'être arrêté à temps pour ne pas pousser lui-même Regan par-dessus le balcon.

"REGAN !" cria Tom, essoufflé et en hyperventilation.

Les voisins, curieux, regardaient l'intérieur de l'appartement de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été invité dans le repaire de Regan.

Seulement l'un d'eux avait appeler la police, criant au téléphone qu'une meut canon voulait sauter d'un immeuble.

Les yeux de Regan demeuraient clos. La détermination parcouru ses veines quand elle sentit toute cette agitation.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé ses voisins.

"Regan, s'il te plaît," supplia Tom, de chaudes larmes jaillissant désormais de ses yeux, "s'il te plaît ne saute pas".

Il attrapa sa main juste au moment où elle sauta.

Elle se balança par-dessus la balustrade mais ne cria pas.

Regan souriait toujours en regardant Tom, ouvrit finalement ses tristes yeux bruns.

"Tiens toi !" cria Tom, tentant de la ramener vers lui.

"Tom, je t'aime" souffla t-elle, "je te reverrais de l'autre côté".

Sa main se défit de l'emprise de Tom. Elle avait laissé tomber.

Elle tomba dans la nuit, laissant Tom agenouillé et en larmes sur le balcon.

Dans la poche de son jeans demeurait une petite boite à bijoux bleu contenant une bague.

Une ambulance fut appelée mais Regan ne survécu pas, tout comme elle le souhaitait.

Trois ans après, le jour du suicide de Regan, Tom devint père pour la première fois d'un petit garçons appelé Ray Kaulitz.

Ce fût une journée douce-amère pour Tom, accueillir son fils et au même moment se remémorer le décès de son premier amour.

L'amour de Tom pour Regan ne mourût jamais.

La fin.


End file.
